


Little pieces of you

by skyeverdeam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Going through old stuff, Multi, Nostalgia, this is really short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeverdeam/pseuds/skyeverdeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco liked to go through Harry's old stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little pieces of you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt found on a writing website

"Come on Draco, I haven't got my whole life to spend here !"  
"Oh wait a minute, you spork..."

Pansy liked complaining. She always did, but today she seemed determined to annoy me. She was helping me move in my new apartment in London. I had to leave my little town, my little three-room flat I used to share with Harry. I just couldn't help but feel his absence too much... 

I put the box I was carrying down with a sigh. It wasn't very heavy, but still. I'd been carrying boxes like this for more than an hour now. Those things weighed on the arms.   
"Harry's Junk" the box read. I hadn't had the heart to throw these away. Sometimes when I was especially sad I liked to look throw them, just to have little bits of the black-haired boy with me... 

He died two years ago now. Pansy wanted me to get a new boyfriend, she said I had mourned enough. But I just didn't think I would ever love anyone the same way... Harry was special. He was the one for me, and I didn't think I'd find another one. 

"Draco, I'm leaving, all of your stuff is here now. Please put everything away before next time I come, I hate this "moving-in" atmosphere. It's so bland and empty."

She left after complaining some more. I just sat on the floor, having no furniture yet. My eyes drifted towards the "Harry's Junk" box. I knew the items it contained by heart. I still opened the box to check, though. Checking nothing was missing. 

A black watch he used to wear all the time. It wasn't anything special, compared to the fancy silver watches I liked to buy. But he kept it for several years and it never stopped working. A good watch. 

A t-shirt he bought during our trip to Paris. "I love Paris". It was ridiculous, with it's big blue, white and red Eiffel Tower. He bought it to annoy me, because he knew I hated touristy things like that. He also bought an green Eiffel Tower keychain, but we quickly lost that one. Somewhere in some kind of Disneyland ride. 

One of Ron's old Chudley Cannons posters. I had no idea why this was in the old flat, but it was, and I kept it. Maybe Ron would like to get it back one day. In the meantime, I was keeping it. 

A picture of Teddy Lupin, Harry's godson and my cousin. A cute little boy, though I hadn't seen him in a while. His hair was blue on the picture, as he reached out for a blue cup someone was holding (his grandmother, I guessed). He was a metamorphmagus, like his mother was. It was really fun to watch him change hair colors as he discovered things around him. He was older now, and probably didn't change that randomly anymore. 

A Chocolate Frog card Harry had gave me on our last anniversary, as a joke. It was him in the picture, The Savior of the Wizarding World. He really hated that title, even though the Ministry and high Wizarding society loved to call him that way. I also called him that sometimes, to tease him. He hated it. 

A golden snitch. I felt the tears start dripping on my cheeks as I held the little round thing. This one always brought back the tears when I held it. Harry had proposed with this. It had been a beautiful day playing Quidditch, and he had let me catch the snitch for the first time ever. When it opened, it only contained the words: "I love you, Draco Malfoy-Potter." It was really cheesy, but I loved it. Of course I said yes. We were supposed to marry during the summer. 

Another picture, of Harry and I this time. It was during the last winter before the accident, we were at Ginny and Blaise's wedding. Harry was absolutely gorgeous that day, and I couldn't take my eyes off him. The picture was taken by Mrs. Weasley, she kept saying I looked so in love she couldn't help but capture the moment. She didn't even know we were engaged yet. We wanted to announce it at Christmas. It was a wonderful moment, Mrs. Weasley almost cried. Hermione did. 

I saw a tear drop on the picture, and quickly dried it before it left a mark. I put the picture back in the box, and closed it again. I usually put it away under my bed, but my bed wasn't installed yet. I had a mattress. So I put the box right where I would see it, and prepared myself to go to bed. I liked sleeping after remembering Harry. I always hoped I would wake up to his warm arms. 

But I never did.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry it's so short !! Hope you liked it though, please tell me what you thought of it !


End file.
